Inazuma Eleven GO! PriT9: The Queen Idol Club Tournament
by Fortune Charm
Summary: A tournament was made to conclude the best Idol Club unit in the whole school of Japan. With the help of 9 girls, a group was made to represent Sakurako Female Junior High school. Will they shine like the sun or will fall like a shooting star? [OC Submission: Open] No Flame please!


**Volume 1: Chapter 1- Prologue**

* * *

A New Year, A new chapter. Changes to be made, memorizes to make and a new fresh start for the first year students in Sakurako Female Junior High, an only female school that this located at the center of Inazuma town and is circled with natural environment and with a walking distance house area.

Sakurako is popular and is much known with its classical and cultural system and academic lessons with also its varies sports and unique festival. Advance technology and reasonable and affordable uniforms, taxes and fees.

The school is run by none other than the eldest son of the Shion Family, a very rich and royal family whose heir owns the largest and most made money petrol company in the world. The school was also the previous house for the Shion Family a few years ago making the school the most newest and best female only school in japan.

The qualifications for entering the school is pretty high and must balance the academics and sports score from the previous school and has a specific number score to get in. A bit hard to enter but it is really worth the risk.

The festivals are very _very_ unique. Almost every celebration has a festival, even the other schools don't really take part on. There are various clubs to like the Karuta club, Kendo club, sometimes fan girl clubs, and many more.

But theirs one particular club that haven't been made yet, _Yet?_

* * *

_"We're all the same, we eat we cry and we **l****ove**. The difference_

_between us is the choice that we made but don't forget to thank **destiny** that_

_brought you here. On happy times and bad times"_

_-_**Kaguya Hussein**

* * *

The early sunrise shine on the surface of the earth, signaling that it was a blinding morning. Sakura petals showered the grayish-white cement on the school ground of the Sakurako Female Junior High. A sweet pink colored petal fall down, almost touches the ground when a strong wind passes by, making the small petal being pushed to another directions before softly landing on the ground.

The source of the wind was by a young girl with wavy cobalt blue hair that is tied up into a side ponytail with a light blue hair tie and smoky gray eyes, wearing a white sailor uniform with light blue lining pair with black socks and brown colored shoes plus with a red watch and a typical school girl bag on her shoulder.

The speed of her running can even be match with a cheetah. She would sometimes check her watch time to time and would run faster by the second. Seeing the school in sight, she jump in excitement and happily grin to herself.

Arriving at her destination, she forcedly stopped her running which ends up smoke forming but quickly faded. Sweats running down her forehead but seems to be invisible to her as she quickly went in without second thought.

Just as the unknown girl's figure almost disappearing, a high class and very expensive car stop at the front gate of the school. An old butler came out of the front sit gracefully and opens the door from the back sit.

"Please watch your step, young mistress" The butler advice to his mysterious owner.

A foot came out, and another one as the figure stands up to walk out of the car and took a few step forward to see her new school. There, stood a young girl in the same uniform as the previous female but with white socks, maroon shoes and a light blue headband over hear bangs that perfectly frame her face.

Scarlett ruby bum length hair with hazelnut brown eyes. She grips a brown, thick book on her hand and walk inside the school. But what she doesn't know that something is going to change her life completely.

This is the day where the wheel of fortune starts to move…

* * *

**In the next chapter:**

* * *

"My name is Izumi Ruka, Nice to meet you!"

"Wait!? What do you meant by 'this school doesn't have an idol club?!"

"Look, find three more members and a supervisor and then the idol club is official"

"She is the youngest daughter of the Shion Family, Shion Akemi"

* * *

**So, how was it? Please leave a review of what you think about the introduction of the story. Don't be shy to review about the mistakes and an idea to my story. And yes, you can see that I made it into an oc submission to the story (Because I'm too of a lazy ass to make a lot of ocs ).**

**I'm sure you readers are bore at my A/N. Sorry about that but anyway, before you start to fill in the oc form. There are a few conditions that you need to fellow or not, I won't be accepting your oc that you PM to me.**

**Here are the conditions, please read first! :**

**-This is not the first one first serve thingy. Make sure to make your oc really interesting because I'll look through ever ones oc and I would pick to one who tickles my fancy ;)**  
**-When filling in your oc, please describe them perfectly and fill in as many information as possible. The more you put, the more I can make you oc less occ**  
**-The most important part, NO MARY-SUES. At least make them have a weakness or a fear and flaw. Hey, nobody is perfect. Just sayin'.**  
**- I only accept any oc only THROUGH PM. But if you have your reasons then I will consider it :)**  
**-I only accept 9 Ocs**  
**-Make sure that your Oc is BASE on the princess that she is base off (You can understand this when you see the continues form for the members)**

**There! Done! Make sure to follow the conditions. Now for the Oc form! And Btw, I accept 7 member ocs and 2 manger ocs so, the one label as [only member only] is for members and mangers should skip that one :)**

Biographical Status

Name: **[Surname/ First name]**

Nicknames:

Also known as:

Age:** [1st year (13) / 2nd year (14)]**

Birthday:

Nationality:

Zodiac sign:

Character and Relationship Information

Personality: **[describe properly]**

Background: **[Don't make it too dramatic]**

Friends: **[Canon or Not Canon is fine]**

Enemies/Rivals:

Relatives: **[Please no Canon characters]**

Crush: **[****Optional and only one character][Taken: Tsurugi and Hakuryuu]**

Physical Description

Hair: **[Describe properly]**

Eyes: **[Describe properly]**

Body shape/Built: **[Describe properly]**

Clothing:-  
**-Casual 1:**  
**-Casual 2:**  
**-Formal:**  
**-Pajamas:**  
**-Swim wear:**

Accessories:

Personal Details

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Goal/Dream:

Health:

Fears/ Weakness:

Specialty/ Strength:

Flaws:

Personal Quotes: **[At least two]**

Extra Info

Meaning of name:

What type of person that your character likes and dislikes:

Favorite way to spend days off:

What catches your character's attention:

Your character's most important thing:

What your character smells like:

What your character is worried about:

What's always on your character's mind:

Which character does your character is interested in:

Favorite type of music:

Type of clothing style:

Continuation for the form [Only for members][Manager skip this part]

**I was wondering an idea to make the story more interesting and more fantasy like and I need a group name that suites the theme of the idol group. When I was watching beauty and the beast (on the computer), I suddenly had the Idea to make a connections with Fairy tales princesses. Ta Da! This idea is born. You can ether see the Disney princesses or, any fantasy like princess you knows. Make sure that your oc is base or connected to the princess that you wanted.**

Princess base off: **[Taken: Belle and Snow White]**

The similarities between your character and the princess that she is base off:  
**[As many as possible]**

Position/Rank: **[Secretary, treasurer, normal member]**

Imaged color: **[Taken: Blue and Red]**

Imaged song:

Instruments:

**Thank you for taking your time to read or participate in the story. Make sure to follow and favorite, it really helps me a lot. Expecting a not really slow update on this story. Make sure to get rid of ALL THE BOLD WORDS on the oc form or the ones that has [] on them.**


End file.
